This disclosure pertains to a safety glow stick. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a safety glow stick with a flashlight portion for readily illuminating a desired area.
Safety glow sticks are known. One such stick includes a longitudinally directed flashlight positioned at one end with an illuminated, colored, elongated glowing portion at an opposite end. The flashlight and glowing portions are coaxially disposed and are both illuminated by LEDs. The LEDs are contained within a module that includes the LEDs, controls and a power source. The module is located within a central housing portion. The control circuitry/system is configured such that either the flashlight or the glowing portion are illuminated, but not both simultaneously.
There are drawbacks to such known devices. For example, the flashlight is directed coaxially or longitudinally out of the end of the device. While this may be appropriate for certain uses, it is not necessarily the most ergonomic configuration or desirable for other uses. In addition, the inability to illuminate (use) the flashlight while the glow portion is illuminated is also overly limiting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safety glow stick that permits easy, comfortable use, and permits the use of both the flashlight portion and the glowing portion simultaneously.